


Я тебя никогда не оставлю

by Alex_Kollins



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:14:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8848210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Kollins/pseuds/Alex_Kollins
Summary: - Пожалуйста, давай не будем ссориться хотя бы сегодня, это же Рождество, в конце концов, - тихонько подошедший к Джулиану со спины Барри аккуратно приобнял его, наклоняя голову и примирительно утыкаясь парню куда-то в затылок.





	

Белые комья снега так и падали с неба, приземляясь прохожим на головы и плечи, из-за чего эти люди становились похожими на самых настоящих снеговиков, разве что живых и укутанных в теплые шарфы и шапки. Барри в который раз отряхнул голову, слегка поморщившись, когда несколько снежинок попали ему на лицо, и громко фыркнул, будто высказывая свое возмущение погоде. Казалось, что снег шел безостановочно уже часов пять подряд, и заснеженные улицы, словно накрытые толстым белым одеялом, служили тому ярким доказательством.

Конечно, Барри мог бы в любую секунду добраться до дома быстрее, чем любой из проходящих мимо людей, но, несмотря на холод и ветреную погоду, он находил особое очарование в таких зимних днях. Было сложно сказать, что именно привлекало Барри в этой холодной красоте, хотя он особо и не искал какого-то конкретного ответа. В конце концов, это и было не особенно важно, если ты знаешь, что после такой прогулки дома тебя дожидается кто-то теплый и любящий человек, пусть и скрывающий свои чувства под напускными ворчливостью и раздражением.

Хотя самому Джулиану этого, наверное, говорить не стоило.

С их знакомства — вернее, с того момента, как Барри познакомился с Джулианом после Флэшпоинта — прошел почти целый год, и в тот момент ни один из них вряд ли мог бы подумать, что следующее Рождество они будут справлять тоже вместе. Но только вдвоем.

После того, как Барри снова вернулся на работу, что-то в их отношениях заметно переменилось: с одной стороны, оставаясь все таким же педантичным и язвительным, Джулиан, кажется, стал более мягко относиться к «соседству» с человеком, которого как будто практически не мог терпеть еще несколько дней назад. Может быть, именно с этого прогресса все и началось. Так или иначе, простое совместное времяпрепровождение в полиции постепенно переросло в симпатию — пусть она и сначала казалась односторонней — а затем это стало чем-то гораздо большим. И теперь Барри действительно было, к кому возвращаться домой, хоть и в пока не особо просторную, но уютную съемную квартирку.

Но чего-чего, а обнаружить в этой самой квартирке не только Джулиана, а еще и белый пушистый комочек шерсти, который сразу же при входе Барри внутрь издал громкое «мяу», Аллен совсем не ожидал. Недоуменно протерев глаза, а после чуть не запнувшись о бедное маленькое животное, Барри чертыхнулся себе под нос, совершенно не понимая, что нашло на Джулиана. Почему-то он был полностью уверен, что Альберт не испытывал какой-то особой приязни к животным. Однако сейчас эта самая уверенность нагло прошлась по его ботинкам и, кажется, всерьез собралась поиграться с одним из шнурков.

— Джулиан, ты дома? — стараясь абстрагироваться от того, что этот котенок, похоже, не собирался отцепляться от его ботинок, громко крикнул Барри вглубь квартиры.

— Нет, — несколько отстраненно произнес такой знакомый голос, исходивший откуда-то из душевой. — Меня здесь нет, Аллен.

— Да неужели? — привычно усмехнулся Барри, откидывая уже ненужную шапку куда-то в сторону. — Кто же это тогда отвечает?

— Хм, даже не знаю, — Альберт снова определенно язвил, так и не избавившись от этой своей манеры. — Может, дух Джулиана, который устал ждать своего парня, пока тот опять спасает весь мир?

Счастливая улыбка мгновенно сползла с лица Барри, и его настроение сразу же упало. Ну, а что он мог поделать, если мир постоянно нуждался в спасении? А у него есть возможность помочь…

Они с Джулианом уже не раз обсуждали это, и тот каждый раз уперто просил Барри перестать рисковать собой. Нет, Джулиан делал это вовсе не из-за собственного эгоизма или ещё чего-либо подобного, а просто потому, что искренне боялся потерять ещё одного дорогого ему человека. Как уже однажды потерял сестру и чуть не потерял Барри.

Аллен до сих пор четко помнил слова, который в порыве отчаяния шептал ему Джулиан, когда тот практически умирал на его руках после битвы с Савитаром. Он помнил, как тот просил не оставлять его, как просил — нет, практически умолял — не умирать, словно это было вчера.

В этот момент в квартире раздался скрип двери, и на пороге ванной комнаты появился Джулиан — весь покрытый капельками воды и в одном полотенце, едва державшемся на бедрах…

Барри замер на месте и затаил дыхание, и думать забыв о том, что до сих пор так и стоит в прихожей. Один только подобный вид своего парня моментально заставил парня забыть обо всем грустном, и на минуту он словно перестал дышать. Нет, Аллен знал, что его парень всегда выглядел очень хорошо, но сейчас, черт возьми, это было… слишком горячо.

— Вау! — лишь смог произнести Барри, отделавшись от ощущения, что даже для него время замерло, остановилось.

— И ты только это можешь сказать? — словно разочарованно хмыкнул Джулиан, невозмутимо направляясь к шкафу и даже не думая поправлять сползающее полотенце.

— Ээ… — Барри немного неловко почесал голову, понимая, что выглядит сейчас не в лучшем свете, но так и не смог подобрать слов, чтобы достойно ответить.

— Как многословно… — Джулиан все еще стоял спиной, но Барри даже не нужно было его видеть, чтобы догадаться, что Альберт сейчас в очередной раз закатывает глаза.

Но вдруг начавшуюся было словесную перепалку прервал визгнувший котенок, который вдруг ни с того ни с сего прыгнул к опешившему Барри прямо на руки, начав тереться своей маленькой головкой о его рубашку.

— Откуда вообще это чудо взялось? — перевел заинтересованный взгляд на Джулиана Аллен, начиная поглаживать котенка, который постепенно успокаивался и начинал мурлыкать от удовольствия. — Помнится, особой любви ты к животным не испытывал, когда я предлагал завести хомячка…

— Начнешь тут испытывать, когда тебе заявляют, что этот хомячок похож на тебя, и это единственная причина, почему мы были должны его взять, — недовольно буркнул Джулиан, будто все еще дулся за этот случай. — И должен же рядом со мной быть хоть какой-то Барри, пока другой вечно мир спасает… — уже тише и серьезней несколько мгновений спустя добавил нахмурившийся Альберт.

— Джулиан, мы ведь уже это обсуждали, — снова начиная испытывать некоторую обреченность, негромко вздохнул Барри, осторожно укладывая успокоившегося котенка на диван, который находился рядом с уже украшенной ёлкой.

— Барри… — Джулиан на мгновение замолк, но Барри догадывался, о чем пойдет дальнейший разговор. — Я видел, что говорили в новостях — ты мог погибнуть. Пойми, я просто устал терять дорогих мне людей и каждый раз бояться за тебя.

— Люди погибают каждый день, так что это могло бы случиться со мной даже тогда, если бы я никому не помогал, — Барри действительно не любил обсуждать подобные темы, но, учитывая образ его жизни, к сожалению, поднимался этот разговор даже слишком часто. — Оливеру требовалась моя помощь, и я должен был… Тем более он сам уже не раз выручал меня в таких ситуациях.

Устав спорить, Джулиан довольно предсказуемо не ответил, а вместо этого закончил переодеваться и направился на кухню, чтобы, наконец, закончить Рождественский ужин. Вообще-то ужин уже давно должен был быть готов, если бы Джулиану в самый неподходящий момент не помешал оказавшийся вездесущим котенок, уронивший на него пакет с мукой, когда тот пытался готовить.

— Пожалуйста, давай не будем ссориться хотя бы сегодня, это же Рождество, в конце концов, — тихонько подошедший к Джулиану со спины Барри аккуратно приобнял его, наклоняя голову и примирительно утыкаясь парню куда-то в затылок. — Хочешь, спою тебе «Jingle Bells»?

Вырвавшийся у Джулиана смешок дал Барри понять, что тот все-таки вернулся в нормальное положение духа и больше не дуется.

— Что-то мне подсказывает, что наверно не стоит, — медленно обернувшись и кладя руки Барри на талию, слегка улыбнулся Джулиан, наблюдая за тем, как обиженно хмурится его парень. — Лучшим рождественским подарком для меня будет то, если ты хотя бы один целый день проведешь рядом со мной и никуда не сбежишь.

— А вот зря ты так, между прочим, — на этот раз надулся Барри, наигранно поджав губы и слегка отвернув голову. — Ты просто еще ни разу не слышал, как я пою…

— Ну, тогда мне больше нравится «Last Christmas», если у тебя появилось такое большое желание спеть. Хотя раз уж такое дело, мне гораздо больше нравятся твои стоны, когда ты… — задумчиво начал было Джулиан, будто находясь в предвкушении, но покрасневший Барри, чьи щеки мигом стали похожи на помидоры, только ущипнул его за ребра.

— Черт, просто замолчи и иди сюда, — притянуть Джулиана к себе для поцелуя смутившемуся Барри, впрочем, ничего не помешало, и через секунду все сказанные слова уже были позабыты.

Они бы так еще долго стояли, если бы с пола вновь не раздалось громкое и настойчивое «мяу» непонятно откуда появившегося котенка, который, очевидно, требовал к себе внимания.

— Да он точно прямо как ты, Барри Аллен! — с ярким изумлением на лице провозгласил Джулиан, забирая пушистика к себе на руки и проводя пальцами по его белой шерстке, из-за чего тот начал мурлыкать. — Вечно куда-то неожиданно исчезает и так же неожиданно появляется.

— Да ну тебя! — на этот раз Барри только рассмеялся, по-доброму глядя на маленького котенка, так уютно устроившегося на руках его парня. — А ведь когда-нибудь я точно обижусь, и рождественских песен в моем исполнении ты больше никогда не услышишь.

— Какой же ты иногда забавный, — беззлобно фыркнул Джулиан, снова обращая взгляд на их нового пушистого сожителя. — Кстати, котенка я нашел прямо за домом, в какой-то коробке. Уж не знаю, как он там оказался, но я просто не смог пройти мимо, — представив себе эту картину, Барри, даже не ожидая от себя этого, растрогался. — Я просто подумал, как ему холодно и, должно быть, очень одиноко, вот и решил взять к нам.

Несколько следующих мгновений они оба просто молча смотрели на отогревшегося котенка и будто бы задумались каждый о своем. Первым эту тишину нарушил Барри.

— Я никогда тебя не оставлю, — внезапно произнес он настолько уверенно, что Джулиан, не ожидавший чего-то такого, словно шокировано поднял на него глаза. — Хоть ты и будешь постоянно злиться на меня еще много лет, этого я точно не допущу.

Будто не зная, что ответить на эту откровенность, Джулиан, все еще не выпуская котенка из рук, только чуть ближе в ответ придвинулся к Барри и легко улыбнулся.

— Знаешь, а мне нравится, когда ты так думаешь наперед.

— Мяу… — словно в подтверждение мяукнул котенок напоследок.


End file.
